vogfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
Version A. All STR, meaning right from level 1 to level 15 all strengh. This means you will have the highest attack possible until level 15. Pros: - Highest attack, quicker killing. Cons: - Very Slow Attack - Very low life (meaning you need some pots) Version B. 1 to STR, 1 to DEX. Just 1-1 each level. Pros: - Good attack power - Fast attack Cons: - Low Life (Meaning you need some pots) Version C. All STA, this is least reccomended. Pros: - High HP (Alot less pots needed, for those who dont make money fast) Cons: - Low attack speed - Low attack power 3. Explenation of the stats: STR - Adds damage to your hit. STA - Adds HP and defence. DEX - Faster, More accurate hits, and higher dodge rate. (There are also alot of arguing about how much "faster" does dex really add.) INT - Isnt important for merc - Don't even bother putting 1 point. 4. Knights - Cons: *Miss alot due to very low dex. *Low dodge rate. *Low attack power resulting in slower killing resulting in slower leveling. Pros: * Can take alot of damage. * Has high HP (STA). * Few health pots needed for leveling - whereas blades need alot - and still die alot. * It's more honorable to play a lesser-played job. * Can easily tank higher level giants (trust me, you'll be killing alot of giants) 5. What Stats To Add?: You have 3 choices, go with what fits you well; Knights focus on STA - But I did find that the leveling is quite slow, so I turned to STR a bit, by which STA will be 15 points above STR - Which is good in my opinion, because I dont like to skill-spam *Why skill-spam? Well at higher levels you find that your attack is too low to kill anything quickly - so you use skills, they never miss and they have higher attack then your regular one.* Version A. (STA stays 20-25 Above STR)- This means Getting STR to 40, and STA to 60, - Dex limit is 30! And once you get those just keep adding one to STR and one to STA each level, so STA stays 20 above STR. Version B. (STA is 15 above STR)- This version of the guide involves maxing out the STR to 50,making dex 28 dex (30 being the max for dex) and the rest to STA, this way you still have a good attack power when you are knight, and you still have alot of HP to take damage. This is also the path that I chose. Version C. Same as version B except NO dex at all, since Knights skill spam at higher levels, meaning no misses with skills, dex is useless and the points can go to STA, but for those of you that do not like to skill spam 24/7, and you want higher hit rate until level 60 I recommend Version B, for the dex. Remember though you WILL be using alot of skills - meaning DEX has little influence on your char. It is VERY hard to level up from level 15 to 60 with 15 dex! Since all the misses, so this is why its my least-reccomended. Also remember to level the skills up 6. Weapons for knights: Since knights miss alot, they skill spam, meaning skills never miss, and have higher attack power than the regular hit, this means Knights need to use axes, why? axes + skills = high attack power, never miss, and the speed of axes dont matter, since skills are the same speed, with an axe or with a sword. This also works on prices, since there are less knights around, axes are sold cheaper, like (level 30, level 45 rare axe). NOTE: The axes really pay up when fighting giants! (You will be fighting alot of giants, for money and items, usually giants 2-5 levels above you, if you are going to be a knight, skill spamming the giant is most important, so you can kill it faster and also take as less damage as you can possibly take. There have also been some rumors about a "Time-Factor" effecting the giant drops, if you kill it faster = better drop. No one knows the truth about these rumors, except for the developpers 7. Quickest way to a Knight. THIS WILL ONLY BE GOOD IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE UP 10-11Million Penya until level 59/60. The plan is this, it is known that Blades level faster then Knights (that is, until level 60). So what most people do is use a restat at level 59/60 and then become a Knight! restat reset all your stats, meaning everything is at 15 again. This way getting to be a knight is less troublesome. It can be purchased in-game from other players (Usualy goes for 11 Million Penya), or through the cash shop (for real money) What you'll need to do is make a pure STR/DEX 1:1 merc character until level 60, then get a restat and switch to Sta - 20 more then str. (For example, 60 sta, 40 str) NO DEX! (Why no dex, read status build Version C.)